


Последний шанс

by CommanderShally



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 03:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16802917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: Небольшой фиксит сцены в Санктум Санкторум.





	Последний шанс

**Author's Note:**

> ООС. Кэпостарк тут за кадром:З AU к событиям Войны Бесконечности. Маленькая зарисовка в стиле "а что если?" Написано на StonyBingo.

— И что ты можешь с его помощью сделать? — Тони показал пальцем на зеленый камень, который блестел в центре украшения, напоминающего глаз.

— Манипуляции со временем… вы меня вообще слушали? — Стрендж звучал недовольным. Кажется, он так же, как и все присутствующие, не испытывал восторга от внезапной новости, что какой-то там титан собирается заявиться на Землю.

— Я не об этом, — Тони обошел Стренджа и, посмотрев на Брюса, добавил: — Если этот камень управляет временем, то почему бы вам, доктор, не выкроить хотя бы несколько месяцев, чтобы у нас появилась фора?

— Это не какая-то там игрушка, — заговорил Вонг. — Нерациональное использование камня может привести к ужасающим последствиям.

— Если вы ничего не сделаете, эти самые «ужасающие последствия» сами постучатся к вам в дверь.

Тони все это не нравилось. Он почти поверил, что жизнь может быть спокойной, без бесконечного страха, что из дыры в небе не свалится инопланетная армия… Может быть, он расслабился и утратил бдительность — пропустил знаки приближения беды.

— В словах мистера Старка есть рациональное зерно, — произнес Стрендж. — Я не буду менять ход времени, я просто исследую варианты.

Стрендж посмотрел на Вонга, и тот, сделав задумчивое лицо, кивнул. А потом обратился к Тони и Брюсу:

— Пока доктор Стрендж занят, не желаете чаю?

В любой другой ситуации Тони ни за что на свете не согласился бы просто сидеть и ждать, но сейчас у него не было другого выхода.

— Я думаю, мы не против, — ответил за него и за себя Брюс.

Тони не сразу понял, откуда взялись чайник и чашки. Впрочем, он не следил за действиями Вонга, а наблюдал за Стренджем. Тот завис в воздухе неподалеку, приняв странную позу, и вокруг него струилось зеленое свечение. Его голова дергалась, и за каждым изменением ее положения оставался шлейф, как за курсором на мониторе зависшего компьютера…

— У меня есть для вас новости, — произнес Стрендж, когда перестал парить в метре от пола и камень у него на груди спрятался внутри «глаза». — Правда они не очень хорошие.

Стрендж поделился тем, что узнал. Рассказал о миллионах вариантов возможного будущего и о том, как все-таки сделать так, чтобы все происходящие события привели их к победе над Таносом.

— Другого пути нет, — добавил Стрендж и замолчал.

Тони задумался. В услышанном было много спорных вещей, на которые он раньше ни за что бы не согласился. Но сейчас на кону стояла не только Земля, а все живое во Вселенной — тут нужно действовать не так, как обычно, может быть, жестче.

— Хорошо, мне нравится этот план, — согласился Тони.

— Я тоже за, — добавил Брюс.

— Командуйте, Стрендж, с чего нам надо начать? — Тони был готов к тому, что ему придется мобилизовать остатки Мстителей и смахнуть пыль с Железного Легиона…

— Сначала одна маленькая деталь, — Стрендж едва заметно улыбнулся, словно старался выглядеть более доброжелательно, но у Тони почему-то появилось плохое предчувствие. — Телефон у вас в кармане.

Тони неосознанно взглянул вниз, словно надеялся, что Стрендж шутит.

— Мистер Старк, — Стрендж заговорил уже мягче, — Тони. Вы должны позвонить _ему_.

Тони поднял голову, посмотрел на Стренджа, потом на Вонга и наконец на Брюса, словно надеялся, что никто не будет его заставлять делать то, к чему он не был готов.

Пожалуйста, не сейчас…

— Что за телефон? — поинтересовался Брюс, но на его вопрос так никто и не ответил.

— Потом, когда мы дойдем до эндшпиля, вам… тебе будет легче, в самом конце.

Тони понимал, что Стрендж прав. Нельзя начинать новую войну за Вселенную, если до сих пор не закончил старую, в своем сердце.

Он достал телефон из кармана.

— Раскладушка, — Тони покачал головой. Каждый раз когда он смотрел на этот маленький кусок пластика, в его душе начиналась буря.

На экране высветился единственный контакт, телефон, который Тони, кажется, уже знал наизусть — это было особенно странно, если учесть, что он не помнил даже свой номер социального страхования.

Тони нажал на кнопку вызова и поднес телефон к уху. Раздались длинные гудки — и показалось, что время в этот момент точно остановилось.

— Тони? — раздалось с другого конца. — Тони, что-то случилось? Ты в порядке? Тебе нужна по…

А потом где-то вдалеке раздался грохот, даже здание как следует тряхнуло, а в следующее мгновение звонок оборвался, и в трубке зазвучали короткие гудки.

Верхняя строка на экране показывала отсутствие сигнала, но Тони это уже не волновало — кажется, он услышал все необходимое. 

На душе стало тепло от мысли, что человек, который произнес его имя в трубке, действительно был готов прийти на помощь, несмотря ни на что. Тони положил телефон в карман и первым направился к двери на улицу — отчего-то ступать в неизвестность было уже не так страшно, как до звонка. Может, Тони просто знал, что даже если сейчас выйдет на улицу и не справится, за него будет кому отомстить.  



End file.
